A Quest
by Eldrina Sedai
Summary: Four girls are put into a reality show by their evil princapal. The thing is they don't know that they are on it. On the way they meet many interesting characters. summary stinks LOTR,POTC,SW,ND,and Wizard of oz crossover.
1. Evil Princapal and fat board members

**This is a story my friend and I had to write for English. It is very . . . . . . . uh. . . . . . interesting.**

**My friend's half of the book is dedicated to Amber, who unfortunately will be changing schools.**

**My half is dedicated to "Billy Joe", you know who you are.**

**( commercial voice) The views expressed her are not necessarily the view of the authors, or fan fiction, or any of it's affiliates. Not all of the characters are my own I do not own LOTR, POTC, SW, Nancy Drew, or the Wizard of Oz. This is not racist, it demonstrates the different stereotypes. Thank you!**

" Picture this ,bam, four teenage girls for different races , forced to work together but try to win a contest". Frank's ( and that is Frank with a short, a, not a long a. thank you very much) pitch was going great, he could feel that new promotion already. " The idea is gold!" He smiled to himself as he watched the fat, sweaty board members---

"Frank," said the head of the board, startling him out of his thoughts.

" It's Frank," said frank.

" Whatever," said the head indifferently, "we like your idea, so we give you the complete go ahead".

" Thank you, thank you," gushed Frank, thinking "_its not that difficult to get your approval if there is any food involved, you stupid pig."_

As the4 conversation about where to eat lunch faded out, Frank sat down at his desk. Preparing to make the phone call that would start it all.

" Hello. May I speak to Principal Hassle please? The name is Band, Frank Band. Principal Hassle, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be famous? See. I'm going to be directing/producing a little reality show , and I need four teenage girls. The only problem is, they may not return. . . alive. Mwah hah hah hah ( evil laughter.

" Now class, I want everyone to pay attention. . ." the teacher droned. Peaches sat in the back of the classroom talking on her phone. " Yeah, oh my gosh it is like, so boring ing here. The stupid Asian girl is so smart, and she is like listening to the teacher and stuff. No I thing that like all of the Asians are like, super smart. Then you have that gangster black chick over there, she is totally snoring. Yeah, that creepy Indian girl is in my class, she 's alvays like, meditation. Completely bogus. Hold on that weird brainy gurl is talking to me"  
"Can I help you, I am like on the phone!"

" The correct term is Native American, not Indian, The Indian people actually come from the country of India, which is located---"

"Does it look like I care? Didn't think so Just turn around" Ambakata Yama San (Amba for short) turned around and focused her full attention back on the teacher.

" So like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, did you see Chad last night, he was so dreamy."

At that moment, Mr. Hassle came on over the intercom. "Teachers pardon the interruption, would Ambakata Yama San, Peaches McCoy, Lafonda Shananay and Raincloud Sunshine please report to the office. Thank You. Finally , those bratty, aggravating kids will get what is coming to them. What do you mean the intercom is still on, oh yeah it the red---."

The aforementioned students left the classroom, hearing jeers of "Ooh, you're in trouble" and other equally mature phrases. They walked up to the office in silence, will near silence, Peaches was still on her phone, but other than that, it was silent. Whatever the principal wanted, it was not good. H hadn't liked them very much since they found out the truth about his wig. They approached the forbidding door of the principal's office, and they just stood outside too scared to com in. All of a sudden the door opened by itself, revealing the imposing Mr. Hassle sitting at his desk. The students walked in slowly. Gazing in disgust at the earthworms he apparently collected. They had all heard rumors about his obsession with dirt. Upon entering the office, three out of the four said, simultaneously, " It was her!" Lafonda looked around to see three fingers pointed at her.

"Is it because I'm black?" Three heads nodded in agreement.

"No," said Mr. Hassle. " none of you are in trouble, thought God knows you should be."

" I am here to inform you that you are about to go on a little trip a ….project of sorts. Some people would just die to do what you are doing. Mwah, hah, hah, hah! (Coughs , brings out paper bag and starts to breathe.)


	2. Lights, Camera, Action! Savvy!

Chapter Two! Action! I do not own POTC!

"And you're on in three, two, one, action!"

" hello everybody my name is Frank Band, and I am here to tell you about my newest thrilling reality show. We are taking four teenage girls, each from different ethnic backgrounds and are sending them on a journey to find the one, the only, Donald Trump, and become his next assistant. This show is not to be confused with the show, The Apprentice, which airs every Wednesday night at 11:00-, on channel 113. Anyway, our three companions must work together to get past all of the roadblocks and trials they will face. But only one will make it all the way to the end. The twist of you story is, none of the girls know they are being filmed, so we are really getting the inside scoop. Our first contestant is straight, from Valley, Miss Peaches McCoy. Spoiled, rich and addicted to shopping, she is every thing an American girl should be. Next we have Ambakata Yama San, from Japan, or China or somewhere like that, you know all the Asians look alike. This girl could solve anything; we should bottle her brain and sell it on eBay! I'm just kidding viewers. . . Or am I? Next, the incredibly … spiritual, Raincloud Sunshine, of the Sioux tribe. Are there even tribes anymore, they all live on reservations? Am I right folks? Anyway, this girl is always trying to connect, with the wilderness, which should carry her far in this competition. Lastly. And only because we had to or we would have been sued, we have Lafonda Shenanay, straight off the streets. So there you have it. One American, one Asian, on e Native American, and one black, all joining together to make it to the end. The show will premier tomorrow at 8:00."

" …and when you find Donald trump, you will be offered a job as his assistant." Mr. Hassle was just finishing up his explanation.

" So let me ger this straight," Peaches was saying, " We go on this little--- what's the word-"

"Journey," Amba suggested, "expedition, excursion, quest, adventure, pilgrimage, odyssey."

"--this little trip." Peaches continued, " and find Donald Trump, and get like, a job?"

" Yes brats. I mean…children" Mr. Hassle answered, "doesn't it sound like tons of fun!" "There is great shopping, and you can do that creepy meditation thing you like to do, and Amba would be a great assistant, for Donald Trump. She is a know-it-all anyway. Lafonda, I'm sure you can find a reason to want to go."

"Well, it would mean no more coming to A.S.S. ( ambrosia Satanic School)," she admitted.

" OH, whatever will we do without good old Ambrosia? Honestly, that is so dumb, and it'll be nice not to be a unicorn anymore. What knid of mascot is a unicorn anyway?" (author note: A unicorn is a real mascot at a real school) she pindered. Getting back on track, she said, "If there is shopping. I'm in."

"What aobut you amba?" inquired Mr. Hassle.

"Well. I kind of like being a Unicorn," she said defensively, " after all, Unicorns are number 1!" the last sentence by be the symbol of a unicorn horn. Made by putting your forefinger on your forehead in resemblance of a horn, "Oh," she realized, " you were talking about the trip. Yeah it sounds like an invigorating intellectual odyssey. It's almost like an Odyssey of the Mind I'm in.(Odyssey rocks!)

"Me too," said Raincloud, " I've been attempting to find my spirit quide for many moons, and now I will truly be able to connect with my sould and become part of the forest around me."

"Okay," said Mr. Hassle patronizingly, "It's all settled then, you had better be on your way then. Good Luck." They leave , lost in thought. "Run, run away and never return! Sara, please write notes of sympathy to the parents of those four, just in case. Mwah hah hah ( cough, cough). I rally need an inhaler or something…"

" Yo, dis off da chain," said Lafonda happily, "I'm skippin' school, and da fuzz ain't chasin' me. Dis is tight homie."

"Yeah, dude, this is totally tight man. Word to my dogs." Peaches attempted.

"No, that ain't even cool dawg. No white girl ain't gonna sound like not brother. And it ain't dogs. It's dawgs. So don't even go there whit girl." siad Lafonda.

"Excuse me," said Amba, " but I don't believe that either one of you are using proper grammar. As a matter of fact---"

"Yeah, show off it you don't shut you mouth. I will shut it for you, got it?" Lafonda threatened. Amba shut her mouth immediately.

"Hey. I hate to interrupt this little self-esteem boost you have going on, but there is a massive, like, ocean thing or like river, and we can't get across." said Peaches.

"My people made canoes by burning out the inside of the tree. Making it hollow." interjected Raincloud, as it in a daze"  
" Really, that would be very helpful if we had likea tree." Peaches said sarcastically. " but we don't so if you can't say anything useful. Shut your mouth and keep meditating . Oh wait what is that on the horizon. I think, yeah, it's a boat! We're saved!"

The boat pulled onto shore in front of them "Need a lift, love?"asked the handsome pirate with the bird tattoo on his arm.

" Yo, who you be?" asked Lafonda suspiciously. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Cliffhanger! Whah hah hah hah! Now you will press the button at the bottom of the page. Click it now! 


End file.
